Lunchtime Commentary
by Red Witch
Summary: The Brotherhood try to amuse themselves at lunchtime by spying on other students and making comments. Pointless with a capital P.


****

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well here's a weird idea after watching "African Storm." What is it with all these Spyke episodes anyway? 

**Lunchtime Commentary**

"I am beginning to hate lunch here," Lance fiddled with his fishsticks as he complained to his friends. "It's so…boring. Not just the food, but I could kill for decent entertainment around here!" 

"Well heads up," Pietro pointed out. "Looks like you are about to get your wish! There's Jean and my oh my what does she see? Scott and Tayrn sitting together. How cozy!" 

"And she is going to sit down and have lunch with them," Fred continued.

"More like she's gonna lose her lunch, if you get my drift," Todd snickered. 

"Oh look at that phony smile she's putting on," Lance commented. "And the Oscar for best actress goes to…"

"Looks like she's looking for Duncan," Pietro said.

"The old make 'em jealous trick," Todd laughed. "Man even I know about that one!"

"Yeah well did she really think that Shades would wait for her?" Lance snickered. "Looks like he's finally smartening up!" 

"Look at her squirm, look at her squirm," Fred giggled. "She's still looking for Duncan! Not gonna find him though."

"What'd you do with him this time?" Pietro asked.

"Oh let's just say he's having his lunch to go," Fred said with a mysterious smile. "Oh look she's doing that stupid hair flip. That is so phony." 

"There she goes," Pietro remarked. "And there goes Daniels swiping her apple."

"She's not too happy about that," Lance snickered. "My my Red has a temper!"

"And Red flips Daniels over the table!" Pietro cheered. " Two, four, six, eight! Eight kids with lunch splattered all over them! She scores! Way to go Jean!"

"Boy there's a sentence you don't hear everyday," Todd remarked. 

"Oh there's Kelly!" Pietro chirped with delight. "Bye Evan! Ha!"

"Boy's lets give them a standing ovation," Lance said. Jean fumed and gave them a dirty look when she saw them stand up and clap their hands. 

"Yaayyyy!" Pietro wildly yelled while clapping his hands. "You go girl!"

Jean stormed away. "Ooooh!" Fred called after her. "Somebody's getting mad!"

"Catty! Rarrr!" Pietro made a clawing motion. "Dangerous! Oh life is good!" 

"Boy she sure doesn't mind getting her teammates in trouble does she?" Lance said. "You know, with a little more work and a lot more attitude she could fit right in at our place."

"Oh no," Todd slapped his forehead. "For the love of Mike don't tell her that! She might end up moving in with us too!"

"Yeah that's all we need," Pietro said. "Her and Tabby sharing a room. Can you picture it?"

"I'm trying not to," Fred groaned. 

"What do you think I am, stupid?" Lance snarled. "I'm not gonna repeat that mistake again! If she ever shows up on our doorstep I will personally slam the door in her face!" 

"So what else is going on?" Todd looked around. "Losers, losers, losers, X-geeks…. blah blah blah! Oh wait! It's Tabby and she's going over to Fuzzy and Kitty!" 

"What?" That got Lance's attention.

"Yup your two girlfriends are getting nice and cozy," Todd snickered. 

"Actually she's getting cozy with the furball," Pietro said. "And now Kitty isn't happy."

"Looks like she's telling Tabby off," Fred said. "I wish we could hear what they were saying!"

"Well it looks like she's using some very colorful words judging by the expression on her face," Pietro said. "Oh and our little Tabby is giving back as good as she gets! Cat Fight! Cat fight!"

"You mean Kitty fight," Todd said. "And there goes Tabitha. And Blue is going after Tabitha and Kitty is sitting there all alone."

They looked at Lance. "Lance that's your cue to go over there," Pietro said.

"Yeah right!" Lance bounded over.

"This is gonna be good," Todd grinned.

"He makes his move," Pietro commented on the action. "He sits down. She talks to him, all upset. He puts his arm around her."

"That is a very smooth move," Fred joined in on the action. "We've come to expect such classic moves from this boy. Will he make it."

"Uh oh," Pietro said. "Looks like he said something stupid. She's got that look in her eye. She's going for the tray…And he's covered with tartar sauce."

"Oh so close yet so far!" Todd laughed. 

Lance stormed back to the table. "Don't say anything!" he warned.

"Okay Lance how could you screw up such an easy opportunity?" Pietro snickered.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Lance sighed resting his chin on his hand. "I hate lunch period."


End file.
